Development and Evaluation of a Technology Enhanced Psychophysiological Treatment for Shift Work Sleep Disorder There are approximately 15 million shift workers in the U.S. and this population is aging significantly. Those who experience severe sleep disturbance and excessive sleepiness when working are said to suffer from Shift Work Sleep Disorder (SWSD), a condition which has a circadian rhythm disruption as an underlying cause. Shiftworkers over the age of 40 are more susceptible to circadian disruption and sleep disturbance. A technologically based Sleep Enhancement Fatigue Reduction Training (SEFRT) system created to help Air Force pilots overcome disturbed sleep and fatigue due to jetlag is being modified for and will be tested with shiftworking nurses experiencing SWSD. The intent is to determine if this treatment system can improve sleep, other symptoms and quality of life in older shiftworkers experiencing SWSD. This SBIR Phase I feasibility study will compare objective (actigraphy) and subjective measures of sleep and other psychological measures in a sample of 25 female nurses over the age of 40. Six day assessments will be done during the baseline period, after a 4 week active control 'training' and again after the 4 week behavioral "Sleep Training". A repeated measures analysis of variance using the subjects as their own controls will be the method of determining the feasibility of this approach. In addition, subjective data will be collected to investigate if this approach might have an impact on nurse turnover and retention. It is anticipated that the successful demonstration of feasibility of this approach will lead to further development and testing of an effective, easy-to-use, low cost, non- pharmacologic sleep improvement program for shift workers experiencing SWSD. Successful commercialization of such a product can have a significant impact on the health and quality of life for shiftworkers as they age and may help retain nurses in the profession. Fifteen million adults in the US are shiftworkers and this workforce is aging. About ten percent of those that work nightshifts suffer from Shift Work Sleep Disorder, involving severe sleep disturbance and tiredness jeopardizing their health and job. A physiological training found to be useful with jetlagged USAF pilots may help such individuals. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]